knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonderland Unlocked
|quest=Wonderland Unlocked questline |translation= }} Wonderland Unlocked is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 15.11.2017 Wonderland Unlocked event, for a duration of 12 days only. It goes together with the Wonderland Unlocked questline. Story Geography Areas: starting area (SW), Depth of the continent (NW), Tea Party (E). Structures: *'Storage' (SW) *'Easel' (SW) *'Gramophone of Clubs' (SW) *'Card Hospital' (SW) *'Red Roses' x6 (NW) *'Hexagon Owl' (NW) *'Clubsbloom Beds' x12 (SW) *'Grandfather Clock' (SE) *'East-Card Company Ship' (SE) *'Tea Table' (SE) *'Hatter' (center) Objects to take home: 7 Railing File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Easel.png|'Easel' File:Gramophone of clubs.png|'Gramophone of Clubs' File:Card hospital.png|'Card Hospital' File:Painted rose bush red 1.png|'Red Roses' File:Hexagon owl.png|'Hexagon Owl' File:Plant bed undug.png|'Clubsbloom Beds' File:Grandfather clock wonderland unlocked.png|'Grandfather Clock' File:East-card company ship.png|'East-Card Company Ship' File:Tea table.png|'Tea Table' File:Hatter wonderland unlocked.png|'Hatter' Resources: special resources are Painted resources, Huge Pie (SW), White Rabbit's Watch (NE). Georesources: none. File:Map_wonderland_unlocked_ru01.png|link=File:Map_wonderland_unlocked_ru01.png|Russian version map File:Map_wonderland_unlocked_ru02.png|link=File:Map_wonderland_unlocked_ru02.png|Russian version map File:Map_wonderland_unlocked_ru03.png|link=File:Map_wonderland_unlocked_ru03.png|Russian version map Event articles |-|Easel= }} The Easel is a structure in the temporary travel location Wonderland Unlocked. |-|Gramophone of of Clubs= }} The Gramophone of Clubs are structures in the temporary travel location Wonderland Unlocked. Tagline: "", "Bring Gramophone some of the Hatter's tea, so that he can make a Thanksgiving celebration!" Upgrading the structure to stage 2 unlocks the Depth of the continent area. Upgrading the structure to stage 3 gives the message "Bravo! As a thanks for your help, I want to give you these pieces of the fairytale leadlight. The other cards always thought them to be just extra cargo on board, but I've always cherished them. Now these pieces are yours." and enables access to the nearby Pilgrim Treasures chest ( ) containing: , , , 2 Yarn, 2 Ladder, 2 Planks, 3 Emerald, 2 Comb, 2 Amber Potion, 2 Boots, 2 Paint, 2 Ribbon, 2 Rainbow, 2 Ring, 2 Cotton chintz, 1 Wheel, 1 Mortar, 1 Bottle, 1 Spinning Wheel, 1 Gloves, 1 Gauntlet, 1 Cuirass, 1 Velvet, 2 +15 Energy drink, and collection items. |-|Card Hospital= }} The Card Hospital are structures in the temporary travel location Wonderland Unlocked. Tagline: "Get some Clover of Clubs for the scruffed cards so that they continue to work for the benefit of the whole deck!" Upgrading the structure to stage 2 unlocks the Tea Party area. |-|Hexagon Owl= }} The Hexagon Owl is a structure in the temporary travel location Wonderland Unlocked. Tagline: "Swap for Clubsbloom Seeds from the Hexagon Owl" Upgrading the structure to stage 2 gives the message "..." and enables access to the nearby Indian Treasures chest ( ) containing: ... The Hexagon Owl then produces a recipe for Clubsbloom Seeds. |-|Red Roses= }} The Red Roses are structures in the temporary travel location Wonderland Unlocked. When fully painted white, the rose bush gives a collectable reward of 1 White Rose. |-|Clubsbloom Beds= }} The Clubsbloom Beds are structures in the temporary travel location Wonderland Unlocked. }, , Wild Onion, Cranberry, Blackberry, Flowers Collection | |- | Stage 1 |fully harvested bed transforms into structure | |- |Stage 2 |1 Clubsbloom Seeds | |- |Stage 3 |5 Water | |- | colspan="3" | |} Tagline: "Grow Clubsblooms for the Deck of Clubs to develop!" After completion and a period of , you can collect a reward of 1 Clover of Clubs. |-|Hatter= }} The Hatter is a structure in the temporary travel location Wonderland Unlocked. Tagline: "Find the Hatter's Top Hat and he'll supply tea for Thanksgiving. Last time the hat was seen on the tea table." Upgrading the structure to stage 2 gives the message: "Wait, I remember you, you're the one who helped me. So, you've helped me out, and the Queen's troops are on the way! Thank you for giving me a second chance, in gratitude I'll give you tea from my personal stocks." and enables you to collect a reward of 1 Hatter's Tea. |-|Grandfather Clock= }} The Grandfather Clock is a structure in the temporary travel location Wonderland Unlocked. }, , Wild Onion, Cranberry, Blackberry, Flowers Collection | |- |Stage 1 |fully cleaned clock transforms into structure | |- |Stage 2 |75 Storyteller Set, 100 Mad Watch | |- | colspan="3" | |} Tagline: "Persuade Time to go backwards." Upgrading the structure to stage 3 gives the message: "Neither the pilgrim cards, nor the Mad Hhatter, and not even the Indians could think of a selfless deed. But you did it! This means your intentions are pure and I will help you." and turns it into a Grandfather Clock decoration ( ) that can be taken home. It also removes the East-Card Company Ship and thus enables access to the Tea Table. |-|East-Card Company Ship= }} The East-Card Company Ship is a structure in the temporary travel location Wonderland Unlocked. Completing the Grandfather Clock removes the East-Card Company and thus enables access to the Tea Table. |-|Tea Table= }} The Tea Table is a structure in the temporary travel location Wonderland Unlocked. Access to the Tea Table is blocked by the East-Card Company Ship and enabled by completing the Grandfather Clock. It can then be clicked to receive a reward of: 1 Hatter's Top Hat, , , 10 Golden Hand, 5 Hammer, 5 Reedpipe, 2 Scissors, 5 Knife, 5 File, 2 Pearls, 1 Paint, 1 Spinning Wheel, 5 Gauntlet, 5 Velvet, 5 Mortar, 5 Grimoire, 5 Cloth, 2 Amber Potion, 5 Boots, 5 Comb, 2 +15 Energy drink, and collection items. Notes Category:Locations